


A Simpler Time

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [6]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, Not a crack pairing this is totally legit, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Snout-punching, Wizard's Sudoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted fic.</p>
<p>Your name is Andrew Hussie, and you are dead. Some huge one-legged douchebag killed you. Also, the spider-girl of your dreams rejected your offer and punched you straight out of this adventure. You think you deserve a bit of respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simpler Time

When you come to again, the scenery has changed considerably and you realize you’ve somehow drifted into another dream bubble. This one must be from your memories - there’s a subtle floral scent in the air, and as you look around, you see Death nearby. He seems to be expecting you; there is warm tea waiting. He offers you a cup.

Hell yes, you say. This is more like it. You’ve had it to here with uncooperative kids and stab-happy agents, not to mention the fourth-wall breaking antagonists. Who said he was allowed to do that? You long for a simpler time, when protagonists didn’t refuse your help (not that you ever offered it) and antagonists could be beaten by candy and sob-stories. Those were the days.

Pickle Inspector and Ace Dick sit nearby. They have no clue who you are. For a moment it looks like Death wants to tell them, ease their confusion, but you shoosh your old buddy up; they may be dead but they never really left the story, and you don’t want to mess things up now. Instead, you punch Ace Dick in the snout to establish superiority.

You don’t actually know what your Vim stat is like but apparently that worked. It’s not long before PI and AD bargain with your friend Death to win their lives back. You remember how all this goes. AD gives up and just saunters out of the afterlife after a while, and PI gets involved in a huge battle with Death the ends in the creation of the Sudocube.

You have no idea what you were on when you wrote this adventure.

But you think it was better than whatever you must be on now. You silently thank the multiverse that you don’t have to talk to that cherub guy anymore and join Death’s team in Wizard’s Sudoku.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47672619193/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-9-day-22-in-a).


End file.
